


Almost Dirty Dancing

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Allusions to masturbation and sexual fantasies, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem), hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "I-I've been practicing, but...I'm just no good, I don't think-" He sighs. "That is, maybe...look, I'm flattered you picked me and all, but-""Ashe." She puts a hand on his arm, and his heart skips a beat. "Would you like to practice with me?"He needs all the help he can get. But it turns out his lack of dance expertise is the least of his problems.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 22





	Almost Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I made Ashe my dancer in my current BL run. I ship Asheleth. This had to be written.

He thinks he misheard when the professor suggests he represent the Blue Lions in the White Heron Cup. Even when he was living in Castle Gaspard he'd never been to a ball, only smaller formal events where he'd watch Christophe flirt back and forth with a certain girl he was sweet on, or parties at House Rowe where he and Yuri would sneak off to the library and peek at the raunchier books there until Lord Gwendal caught them and pretended to disapprove.

He's never danced a single step in his life.

For the next two days, he practices alone outside the cathedral until his feet hurt and even afterwards he's not sure he's improved at all. He tripped several times, flubbed the steps he was trying to pull off, and overall he just feels _stiff_ and _wrong._ There's no way he can pull off the White Heron Cup, he decides. He has no talent, no grace, and if he tells the professor now she can find someone else.

He's about to walk into the classroom when she walks out. He just barely manages to avoid a collision by stepping out of her way.

"Professor, good timing. There's something I need to talk to you about," he says, trying not to stammer. "I-I've been practicing, but...I'm just no good, I don't think-" He sighs. "That is, maybe...look, I'm flattered you picked me and all, but-"

"Ashe." She puts a hand on his arm, and his heart skips a beat. "Would you like to practice with me?" His cheeks flush, and he nods, unable to form words as she leads him towards the courtyard. They're not alone; Professors Hanneman and Manuela are practicing with _their_ representatives, but they're focused enough not to pay Ashe and the professor any mind.

"All right...here I go."

Somehow, he manages not to fall over as he executes the first step. He tries to focus, tries not to think about how they're outside where anyone could see him if he messes up. Tries to pretend she isn't watching him carefully with her quiet but appraising gaze, the way she watches him during training and classroom sessions. Tries not to remember that she picked _him_ of all people for such an honor, how badly he wants to make her proud-

"Ah!" He catches himself before he stumbles. "S-sorry, I always mess up when it comes to this part." She eyes him for a moment, then walks over to him.

"The problem is that you're so stiff," she says. "You're not letting your body move naturally. My father used to tell me that when I was first learning to swing a sword and kept missing the dummies." Her eyes twinkle, and he can't help laughing a bit. She looks beautiful when she smiles.

Of course, she's _always_ beautiful.

"I guess that's a way to think about it," he murmurs, remembering her instructions during class. "But I dunno, this dance feels like the kind you'd do with two people, not just one."

"Then let me show you." She takes one of his hands, places the other on her hip, and he almost blanks for a second. _She's so warm!_ He's sure she can feel his palm sweating as he clasps her hand. "Now, move with me, this obviously won't work if I'm just pulling you along."

He's not sure why or how it suddenly feels easier this way. No, scratch that, he _is,_ it's because Professor Byleth is such an incredible teacher. She never loses her patience when he messes up, and every time she praises him it makes him want to do even better.

Ashe has always been easily smitten with people he considers strong, brave, and kind. Ingrid, Dedue, Yuri, Prince Dimitri, Annette, Mercedes, and if Christophe hadn't become his brother he'd have developed a crush on _him_ at some point, too. But none of them have affected him in the way Professor Byleth has.

So he dances with her, step by step, forgetting they're outdoors among others, the tension fading from his body. All too soon it's over, though, and she stops.

"Amazing," she says. "You really are a fast learner." _I'm not, it's you,_ he wants to reply, but his tongue is frozen and all he can do is blush and nod.

"I hope it's enough to win the contest," he finally manages. The professor smiles; their hands are still firmly in place, and Ashe just barely manages to stop the one on her hip from moving higher. She leans in closer, and his heart races. For a minute he's tempted to close the distance, to feel her lips pressing against his, their bodies melding together, lowering onto the grass, his hands exploring-

_Stop that. She's your teacher, you know she'd never do something like that! Besides, you're still a child compared to her,_ a voice in his head scolds, and his cheeks flush again, this time with shame. Of course he knows that, but his heart and his desires wish he _didn't._

"It's more than enough," she whispers. "You can do this. I believe in you." And then she's letting go and pulling back and Ashe forces himself back to reality. _She's your teacher, and that's a line neither of you can afford to cross._

"I'll do my best, then," he says, hoping he doesn't look as disappointed as he feels. Professor Byleth pats his shoulder and walks towards the training grounds, and Ashe runs back to his room as fast as his feet can carry him.

He wins the White Heron Cup easily. The first time he dons the dancer costume for the battlefield, he almost swears the professor is watching him more closely than usual for a moment. She turns away quickly, though, and from then on he puts his energy into what the dance was meant to do.

It doesn't stop his dreaming of giving her a private performance, though.


End file.
